Tamed
by Dragonic Queen of Roses
Summary: A young Blood Elf male Hunter goes to Ashenvale to catch himself one of the elusive Elder Ashenvale Bears, but when he finds a rare, purplish bear, the young Blood Elf gets much more than he bargained for. Yaoi, MM, Slash, PwP.


**Title: **Tamed

**Author:** Dragonrose

**Summary:** A young Blood Elf male Hunter goes to Ashenvale to catch himself one of the elusive Elder Ashenvale Bears, but when he finds a rare, purplish bear, the young Blood Elf gets much more than he bargained for.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own World of Warcraft, Blizzard does. However, Lurin the Blood Elf and Maran the Night Elf belong to me.

**Tamed**

It was a warm, common day in the ethereal forest of Ashenvale, Kalimdor, home to the mystic Night Elves and a valuable contested territory between the forces of the Alliance and the Horde. The huge, ancient trees loomed graciously and protectivly over the rich soil of the very green forest, their leaves shadowing the ground underneath.

Taking good advantage of that shadow was a young creature that had not be seen here since the Third War. A Blood Elf.

Blond locks pulled firmly into a ponytail cascading over his leather clad chest, Lurin, a Blood Elf Hunter, made his way carefully through the forest. All of him was clad in leather, dark red. His golden blond hair and gold lade weapons making a nice combination with his armour. Even the Blood Elf's bow was made in dark red wood, with gold decorations and a string made of the finest horse hair. Physically, the young Blood Elf didn't seem to be very strong, considering he didn't have much muscle on him, except in his finely built arms, due to his archery skills.

Lurin, however, was not here to reflect on his looks. He was here on a personal quest.

A few days back, Lurin had over heard two Hunters, a Troll and a Blood Elf, chatting in the Inn located in Ogrimmar.

- No, no…

He had heard the Troll say over his jug of ale.

- The best bears ta tame are'n Ashenvale. Trust me, mon, ya ain't gonna find any finer.

The Troll had continued, making his Blood Elf companion ponder and answer.

-No, really, I want something more on the feline style. I heard the Barrens are home to very fine felines.

Lurin had stopped eavesdropping right then. He had got his pet taming quest a few levels back, around six levels back, to be precise, but hadn't decided on a pet yet. After this conversation, however, he knew he wanted an Ashenvale bear. And so here he was, trekking through mostly enemy territory, searching for a bear that would be perfect for a pet.

After a while walking silently and inspecting the beasts, killing off the occasional wolf in his path, Lurin came upon a magnificent creature, the likes of which the young Blood Elf had never seen.

In front of him, Lurin could see a magnificent beast. It's body was almost bigger than Lurin's own and the beast's musculature could be perfectly seen under it's fur.

Lurin gasped at that particular detail. This bear, sleeping in a patch of leaves under a beam of sun light that had managed to break through the trees, had shiny purplish fur, with almost white marks on it's front shoulders. The young Blood Elf immediately knew he had to have this beast. He would be the envy of all other Hunters, with such a pet.

Emerald green eyes determined, the blond beauty made his way over to the bear, staying at a safe distance. He took a deep breath and grabbed a stone, throwing it against the tree to wake up the bear without hurting it.

As planned, the beast cracked open one yellow eye to look at the Blood Elf who kneeled down "Come here buddy…" the young Hunter said in Thalassian, casting the spell that would calm down the creature and leave it open to a new friendship. The bear got up and roared but the blond Elf did not move.

Normally, Maran would have turned the young Blood Elf into Horde paste, but for some reason this one seemed…different. He wasn't scared at the warning roar and didn't even move. Carefully, the druid approached and sniffed the blood elf's now outstretched hand, acting like an animal. Obviously this young elf had never seen a shape shifted night elf druid. He frowned as the youth placed his hand on Maran's head, stroking softly "You and I will be great friends." The youngling said but Maran just blinked, not understanding a word. However, looking into those clear emerald pools he felt at ease, something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. The Night Elf Druid supposed it was because of the Hunter's taming spell and let the youngling caress him.

Lurin couldn't be happier with his new pet. He was gorgeous, fierce looking and peaceful, just like Lurin had found him. The blond elf stood up then "I think I shall name you… Delen." He smiled and looked down at the bear, inquiringly looking up at him. Happily, Lurin dug into his backpack and pulled out a piece of cooked meat, holding it in his hand for the bear to eat.

Maran's stomach reminded him of the basic need of food when he saw the meat. Strider meat, to be precise. The druid's mouth watered as he reached up and snatched the meat from the blood elf's hands, gulfing it down until he noticed the Horde was watching him. Yes, he did have that situation of the Hunter thinking he was a new pet, now didn't he?

Shortly after, the druid found himself following the young Blood Elf to a small single person camp, made of a discrete, short tent with enough length for a person and a campfire. The sun had settled now and Lurin used his flint and tinder to light up the fire, smiling at his pet. "You know, I still don't know what kind of bear you are. I really should ask in Ogrimmar, someone is bound to know." Maran tilted his head, still not understanding what the Hunter said. It had been a fun day. The young Blood Elf had spirit, and some skill, but he was still an obvious beginner, if him trying to tame a druid without even knowing it was of any indication.

Maran watched the young Hunter count and admire his loot of the day, wondering what he should sell, and what he should keep.

Finally, after a silent dinner, the young blood elf decided to go to sleep, petting his new pet and finding a sensitive spot behind the other's ears, which he found strangely long. "Time to go to sleep, Delen." The blond said, the petting making Maran growl softly in pleasure. The druid watched as Lurin slipped into his tent and curled up with a grin in his muzzle, a perverse, but potentially pleasurable idea forming in his druidic mind.

The bear slowly crawled into the tent. The young blond beauty had fallen asleep a while before and this was the opportunity Maran had been waiting for. Clumsily due to his bear form, the druid moved over the Hunter. Lurin's blond locks had been untied to sleep, and were now everywhere, framing the sleeping beauty perfectly. The druid watched his sleeping prey for a bit before leaning in and softly licking the blood elf's neck, gently waking up the other. Lurin stirred at the wet feeling and looked up "Um…Delen… what do you want?" he asked and blinked when his pet seemed to…change physically. Lurin let out a silent scream as he watched in horror while his pet changed from its fierce bear form to that of a Night Elf. Lurin's heart pounded in his chest. It had been an Elf all along! Did he want to kill Lurin now? After all those hours alone? The young blond was so scared he didn't really admire the elf's features.

Darkish blue skin, yellow kind eyes and white, long hair, shorter at the front and longer at the back. The druid's attire was simple. A beautiful black shirt with silver designs on the sleeves and along the middle, black pants and dark boots. Lurin vaguely noticed the black bear paw staff at the druid's back.

Maran grinned wickedly at the Hunter as he watched the other stay shocked, not even struggling as Maran pinned him down "Hello, little one…" he said with a short, evil chuckle, bringing the Blood Elf back into reality by letting his tongue trace the Blood Elf's features "Please…Please don't kill me…" the blood elf begged. Maran couldn't understand the Thalassian words but by the tone of it he had an idea of what the young one meant and showed off his male fangs with his grin. "Don't worry…" he said in a gentle voice while leaning down to stare into the blood elf's frightened eyes just before his lips met with the Horde's in a gentle, yet forced kiss as the youth tried to pull away. Maran had to pull up a long clawed hand to keep the hunter still enough for him to tease the rose lips, gently prying them open. The druid was graced with a small whimper from his prey as his tongue entered the other's warm mouth to explore. The youth, thankfully, didn't bite, torn between going along with this and refusing because, well, Maran was Alliance! The Night Elf couldn't really care less about the blonde's dilemma as he enjoyed the taste of the soft mouth. Maran changed his weight onto his legs, leaving his arms free.

With one hand, Maran began to undo the hunter's chest piece and shirt, exposing the pale skin underneath. The need for air called them to break the kiss and they did, almost as one, the Night Elf's tongue lingering further than his mouth, a string of saliva connecting them before Maran licked it away, his mouth not stopping and soon attacking the young Blood elf's neck. He could feel the youth would be completely his tonight. The other wasn't fighting back but he wasn't taking any initiative either. This changed as Maran disposed of the blonde's clothes and sucked at the other's neck. He suddenly bit down, one hand exploring the soft chest while the other twirled one nipple carefully between two clawed fingers. This produced a small cry from the blood elf, who gasped afterwards, arching onto the druid above him, arms wrapping around a strong neck tentatively. As the druid didn't show any displease with this, Lurin began to shyly play with the Night Elf's hair, enjoying the things being done to his chest and neck. With a small moan he turned his head to the side, exposing more of his soft neck to the druid.

Maran purred against the soft skin for this and moved himself up, staring down at the lithe form beneath him "You will be my bitch tonight." He said with a grin as he slipped his stylish black shirt over his head and moved himself further up the Hunter's body. The blood elf watched and he saw the growing budge in the druid's pants approach his face. He blushed. Lurin knew what the druid wanted next and watched as the Night elf carefully undid his pants and freed his half hard cock. Lurin wasn't very surprised to find that the Night Elf didn't wear any underwear. His blush intensified and he leaned slightly up to lick at the now rapidly stiffing cock. Maran gasped. At least this blood elf was smart.

With one hand the druid braced himself while the other stationed itself behind the blood elf's head, curling with blond locks. Maran waited until the young one opened his mouth before forcing his dick inside the warm cave, his hand keeping Lurin from pulling his head back.

Lurin had to make a great effort not to choke on the large member now in his mouth, not used to this. He frowned deeply but began to suck when the Night Elf above him slightly scratched the back of his head in a non affectionate way. Lurin was surprised when he felt the cock move as the other rocked his hips slowly, doing what the blood elf couldn't in his position.

Forced to do so, Lurin continued to suck away at the engorged member, actually starting to enjoy this and using his tongue too, being prized with ushered moans from the elf above him, who was obviously enjoying himself "Yes, you are quite the little whore, aren't you?" Lurin didn't understand but he was certain those weren't exactly loving words. He got worried and nearly gagged as the elf picked up the pace and soon felt the cock in his mouth twitch. The youth braced himself from the jet of milky white that would come to make him choke but it never came. Instead he felt the cock retract from his mouth, giving him a whole new sensation of having lots of room in his mouth and throat.

Maran grinned down at the Blood Elf's confused expression as he reluctantly retreated. He didn't want to release just yet, no, he'd save that for the pretty blonde's ass. Moving down on the other's body, Maran had his ass bump against the now fully formed budge in Lurin's pants. He smirked and let his ass rub a bit, receiving pleading moans from the aching blood elf "Please…." He heard being muttered and only understood by the pleading tone. Maran grinned and rubbed himself further against the blood elf, making the other spread his legs slightly and moan with need, head thrown back and mouth still open from the blow job, a beautiful sight for Maran.

Lazily, the druid slipped his own pants off, restraining himself to slowly work the blood elf's own garments off, removing the pants, the silky red and golden boxers and the boots.

Pulling himself back for a better view, Maran glared. The blood elf whimpered at the glare and perched himself up on his elbows staring at the druid's cock. Lurin licked his rapidly drying lips and spread his legs, leaving himself completely exposed for the druid, whose glare changed to a smirk "Why you little pretty whore…" he purred as he leaned over Luring, grabbing one of the other's legs and stationing it over his shoulder. Purring, he readied himself, aiming before he penetrated the blood elf who let out a half moan, half pained cry at it. Maran noticed immediately that the elf wasn't anywhere near a virgin and it turned him on as he thought of all the delicious things his little fuck might have done to other partners. With a feral growl right in the Blood elf's face he began to move, immediately rough and fast into the warm body underneath him. The Blood elf prized his dominator with some pained cries, which soon turned into pleasured, shameless moans, which were like music to Maran's sexually clouded ears as he pounded away into the blood elf's body. He noticed that, after a while, Lurin closed his eyes, but Maran would have non of it and forced the elf to open them again and stare at him while Maran fucked him.

While the druid pounded away into him, Lurin leaned up, licking the night elf's pointy chin and underneath it. He had seen submissive wolves do it, although at the time he didn't associate the meaning the feral druid might have taken off from this but it seemed to please the bigger (in more than one sense) male, who began to use one of his hands to leave deep and painful scratch marks on Lurin's left side. The Night elf stopped scratching only to grab one of the blood elf's hands and guide it towards the youth's bouncing cock, watching as Lurin began to stroke himself to their joined movements, moans echoing with the sound of flesh against flesh in the background.

The young elf's cries became harder as he felt his release coming, the joined efforts of the large cock inside him and his stroking hand being too much for him. Finally the elf released with a few loud moans which made the Night Elf growl and watch as his fuck dirtied them both with fresh, creamy white semen. Maran tried to hold on a bit longer, but he couldn't. The sight of the Blood Elf releasing, his moans and the clenching of muscles around his cock were too much and he too spilled, filling the Blood Elf to the brim and making the other moan helplessly. Silently and after recovering his breath, Maran looked at the Blood elf and smirked.

Lurin moaned in disappointment when the now soft cock left his used body and watched in mild surprise as his dominator began to shift shapes again, this time into the form of a huge purple cat. Lurin didn't have the time to say anything else as the cat turned around and grabbed the black clothes, running off into the forest with them. Lurin rested back, legs still spread wide, his own semen covering him, with night elf semen dripping out of his ass.

"That…was definitely…the best taming…I've ever done…" he muttered breathlessly and let himself fall asleep in that inviting position, knowing he'd probably never be fucked by the night elf again.


End file.
